


Ice Cream and a Stroll

by stravaganza



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: (just behind the scenes after the end of the story), First Kiss, Harry Hart is a tease, Ice Cream, M/M, Messy eating, Snogging, Wall Pinning, even when he doesn't mean to be, frustrated swearing, i'm not even sure how to tag this, merlahad, mild grinding, these boys are idiots, unresolved sexual tension (don't worry they do resolve it)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 13:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13548636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stravaganza/pseuds/stravaganza
Summary: "Harry Hart had always been a tease. There had never been any doubts about that.Harry Hart was nothing if not a tease.Harry Hart’s picture was in the vocabulary right next to the word “tease” - he was the bloody definition of it.But this, this was… unacceptable.Scandalous.Indecent."





	Ice Cream and a Stroll

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elletromil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/gifts), [IndigoNight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoNight/gifts), [AgentStannerShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/gifts), [InsaneRedDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneRedDragon/gifts), [unicornspaceinvasion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornspaceinvasion/gifts), [MHMoony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MHMoony/gifts).



> I don't even have excuses, I blame it on [this magnificent gifset](http://just--a--figment.tumblr.com/post/169863494145).
> 
> And I dedicate this to the people who turned this particular bunny into dinner - plus a few others I know will appreciate some Merlahad. Enjoy!

Harry Hart had always been a tease. There had never been any doubts about that.

Harry Hart was nothing if not a tease.

Harry Hart’s picture was in the vocabulary right next to the word “tease” - he was the bloody definition of it.

But _this_ , this was… unacceptable.

Scandalous.

 _Indecent_.

Merlin couldn’t bear sitting in his office with the hope he wouldn’t have to stand up anytime soon, especially not while Arthur was hovering by his shoulder like an annoying hawk, watching the screen with a mildly bored expression while Merlin tried to bore a hole into it, with the intent to either break it or to open a wormhole that would allow him to pull Harry through the monitor and into the room with him.

And thank god it wasn’t a mission Merlin would have to handle, or he was fairly sure he would have been too distracted to do any kind of handling that didn’t involve his palm and the erection he was hiding under his desk.

No, thankfully this was just a routine gadget testing. After years of trial and error, Merlin had finally managed to build a recording system into an innocuous looking pair of glasses. They still needed some tweaking - there was no audio, and the frame was overly large to accommodate the cameras and not at all fashionable - but they were working, and that was more than anyone had been willing to believe.

And Arthur, that _prick_ , still had the balls to look like he would have been more entertained watching paint drying.

While Merlin had to suffer through the whole ordeal.

The glasses were so simple to use that even Lancelot could manage that - and the man was a very good agent, really, but also the kind of person who couldn’t figure out how to turn a mobile phone on - and Harry and he had been ordered to go take a walk, to take the glasses on a test drive.

They had strolled for a bit through St. James’ Park, talking and laughing, and at some point they had stopped by one of the kiosks to buy a snack.

Lancelot had gone for a coffee and a donut, feeding stray crumbs to the swans and other waterfowls basking in the summer afternoon sun, but not Harry.

No, Harry had forgone all decency - only in his shirt and a cardigan, the first few buttons undone, his sleeves rolled up to expose his forearms - and had gotten himself ice cream on a stick.

 _Chocolate covered ice cream on a bloody stick_.

Merlin was going to lose his mind if he had to watch much longer, but he was unable to avert his gaze from the flashes of Harry’s pink tongue as it bestowed teasing kitten licks to the ice cream peeking out from the chocolate shell, which he had broken by taking the tip of his treat in his mouth and biting gently on it, pulling back with a face that looked almost blissed out - although Merlin realised it was probably a grimace of pain as his front teeth had sunk too deep in the ice cream.

The camera had shook with Lancelot’s laughter, and Merlin had taken a deep breath to control himself as he tried not to think about it. Had Harry moaned at that? And if so, how could James be _fucking_ laughing?

Merlin was both grateful and frustrated by the lack of microphones in the glasses.

But the worst thing had to be the way Harry would look straight into the camera, batting his eyelashes while he kept the ice cream resting against his bottom lip, smearing it with chocolate he would clean up by sucking the soft flesh in his mouth in one of the most erotic displays Merlin had ever seen - and then, once he had nibbled the whole chocolate shell away by dragging his teeth up and down the length of it, he all but shoved the whole thing in his mouth until his lips closed around the wooden stick, only to then drag them back up, slowly, and get a mouthful of cream.

By the way the camera moved Merlin could tell James was giving a very enthusiastic retelling of something, but he was sure that even with an audio feed the roaring of the blood in his ears would have drowned the sound out.

It was undeniable that there was _something_ between Harry and Merlin; there always had been, something quiescent and latent that neither had acknowledged, both in fear of repercussions from Kingsman and to save their friendship from the strain of a potentially disastrous relationship. But all this teasing? It was the last straw, a clear move, and Merlin wasn’t going to let that chance pass him by.

Later that day, when Harry returned to the mansion and walked into Merlin’s office, the Scotsman had him pinned against the door before he could even say “hello”; their lips pressed together for the first time, and already Merlin kissed him ravenously, as if he were trying to find traces of the ice cream from hours earlier in his mouth.

Harry couldn’t do much, other than moan and let Merlin have free reign over him, giving up a control he didn’t even want. Merlin licked his way into his mouth, and Harry parted his lips pliantly, a needy sound leaving him as one of Merlin’s hands carded through his curly hair, tugging at the soft strands gently in the way they had both dreamed of time and time again.

Minutes ticked by as they just kissed each other feverishly, Harry finally having found his hands again and using them to cup Merlin’s face, tracing the hollows and dips of his skull as he held him close, as if the man could escape and disappear forever the moment he let go. In turn, Merlin bit and sucked on Harry’s bottom lip gently, loving the breathy whimpers he elicited from the other man.

“You bloody tease,” Merlin growled when he pulled back enough to speak, only to then delve in again, the hand around Harry’s sharp hipbone squeezing as he sucked Harry’s tongue in his mouth, enjoying the full bodied shudder he felt against him. “You cheeky _minx_ …”

Harry moaned, and then pressed the long line of his body against Merlin’s, rocking their hips together needily and sighing happily when he found a matching hardness between the Scotsman’s legs.

But Harry was the kind of person who never knew when to shut the hell up, and so he turned his head away and asked, “What do you mean, tease?” even as he still panted hard to get his breath back.

Merlin paused in his ministrations and pulled back to stare at Harry, raising an eyebrow. All in all, it wasn’t that much different from when they were bickering over Merlin’s favourite brand of biscuits - which Harry hated, but insisted on nicking anyways.

“What do you mean, what do I mean? I had to sit through fifteen minutes of you fellating an ice cream in a room full of people who, I’m pretty sure, could hear my cock trying to poke a hole through my desk.” Harry’s eyes went wide, but Merlin continued, “Honestly, I’m just glad it wasn’t an ice lolly or you’d have licked your fingers too and I would’ve had to parade my erection in front of Arthur and half of London just to come get your arse from the park and shag you in the nearest bush…”

“Oh my God.” Harry’s whimpered lamentation stopped Merlin’s rant, and he took notice of the way the man’s cheeks had turned a deep shade of red.

“What?”

“I forgot about the glasses.”

A pause.

“ _What_?”

“I forgot about the glasses! That they were filming!”

Merlin took a step back, his own blush steadily trying to out-stage Harry’s. He thought, horrified, that perhaps Harry had been trying to seduce Lancelot, not him, and he was ready to bolt.

“I, uh, I have to…”

“No, no,” Harry’s hands took him by the shoulder, then travelled in a gentle stroke down his arms to grip his wrists loosely. “I just… well, had I remembered you were watching I would’ve put on a show.”

The message was clear, and after a beat Merlin blinked. “Are you telling me that’s just how you eat ice cream?” Harry blushed more in a way that made him look far too pretty for a man pushing forty, and Merlin groaned. “I’m never letting you out in public again.”

Harry laughed, and laced their fingers together. “You’re not the boss of me,” he said, a smile so wide on his face that it turned his smooth cheeks in valleys of dimples and creases, the way the skin around Harry’s eyes crinkled the only thing betraying his age.

It made Merlin’s heart grow incredibly soft, and he found a matching smile pulling at his lips before he pressed them against the upturned corner of Harry’s mouth. “It’s for the greater good. I’m sure you were risking charges for public indecency.”

Harry’s grin took a turn for the wicked, and he leaned in to whisper against the shell of Merlin’s ear, “Would you like to see me being truly indecent?”

Merlin didn’t even try to suppress the way that made him shiver, nor the growl in his voice as he replied, “You bloody _tease_...” before claiming Harry’s sweet mouth again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
